stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Super Mario Maker Deluxe 2
The newest game from the Nintendo Ultimation is actually comed out in 5th March 2019 because it has new Game Styles and Course Themes and now heading from the deluxe yir thang Games * Super Mario Bros. * Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels * Super Mario Bros. Special * Super Mario Bros. 2 * All Night Nippon Super Mario Bros. * Super Mario Bros. 3 * Super Mario Land * Super Mario World * Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins * Super Mario Bros. (SNES) * Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (SNES) * Super Mario Bros. 2 (SNES) * Super Mario Bros. 3 (SNES) * Yoshi's Safari * Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 * Donkey Kong Country * Donkey Kong Land * Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island * Virtual Boy Wario Land * Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest * Donkey Kong Land 2 * Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! * Donkey Kong Land III * Yoshi's Story * Wario Land II * Super Mario Bros. Deluxe * Wario Land 3 * Wario Land 4 * Super Mario Advance * Super Mario Advance 2: Super Mario World * Super Mario Advance 3: Yoshi's Island * Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 * Yoshi Topsy Turvy * Super Princess Peach * Yoshi Touch & Go * New Super Mario Bros. * Yoshi's Island DS * Wario: Master Of Disguise * Super Paper Mario * Wario Land: Shake It! * New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Donkey Kong Country Returns * New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D * New Super Mario Bros. U * Mr. Bean: Around The World * New Super Luigi U * Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze * Yoshi's New Island * Yoshi's Woolly World * Super Mario Run * Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World * New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe 3D Platformer: * Super Mario 64 * Donkey Kong 64 * Luigi's Mansion * Super Mario Sunshine * Wario World * Super Mario 64 DS * Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat * Super Mario Galaxy * New Control Replay: Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat * Monty Mole's Adventure * Minecraft * Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Pick & Yoshi * Luigi's Mansion 2: Dark Moon * Super Mario 3D Land * Mario's Ocarina * Super Mario 3D World * Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker * Hello Neighbour * Fortnite * Super Mario Odyssey * Yoshi's Crafted World * Luigi's Mansion 3 RPP: * Super Mario RPG: Legend Of The Seven Stars * Paper Mario * Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga * Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door * Mario & Luigi: Partners In Time * Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story * Paper Mario: Sticker Star * Mario & Luigi: Dream Team * Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam * Paper Mario: Color Splash * Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle * Mario + Minions Kingdom Battle Racing Platformer: * Super Mario Kart * Mario Kart 64 * Diddy Kong Racing * Mario Kart: Super Circuit * Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Mario Kart Arcade GP * Donkey Kong Racing * Mario Kart DS * Diddy Kong Racing DS * Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 * Mario Kart Wii * Mario Kart 7 * Mario Kart Arcade GP DX * Mario Kart 8 * Mario Kart Arcade GP VR * Mario Kart 8 Deluxe * Mario Kart Tour Course Themes * Ground * Athletic * Underground * Underwater * Sea * Ghost House * Airship * Desert * Beach * Forest * Jungle * Circus * Roofed Forest * Winter * Autumn * Summer * Spring * School * Mall * Restaurant * Furniture Store * Book Store * Barber * Recycling Plant * Art Gallery * Pirate * Swamp * Train Station Things SMB * Goomba * Brick Block * ? Block * Hard Block * Koopa Troopa * Super Mushroom * Fire Flower * Hammer Bro * Lakitu * Bill Blaster * Warp Pipe * Coin * Wings * Red Koopa Troopa * Piranha Plant * Spiny * Buzzy Beetle * Bullet Bill SMB: TLL * Poison Mushroom * Red Piranha Plant * Lantern * Muncher * Ground Block SMBS * Bowser * Axe * Lava * Fire Bar * Super Star * 1UP Mushroom * Boo * Blooper * Cheep Cheep * Seaweed * Hill * Slope SMB2 * Shy Guy * Bob Omb * Snifit * Birdy * Birdo * Klepto * Huge Shy Guy * Flying Kope * Bombo * Matty SMB3 * Paragoomba * Kuribo's Shoe * Shoe Goomba * Stiletto Goomba * Note Block * Music Block * Ice Block * Fire Chomp * Chain Chomp * Boomerang Bro * Sledge Bro * Angry Sun * Cheep Chomp * Spike * Spike Top * Fire Piranha Plant * Mushroom Platform * Lift * Flimsy Lift * Koopa Clown Car * Rocky Wrench * Semi Solid Platform * Spike Trap * Thwomp * P Switch * Warp Door * P Warp Door * Key Warp Door * Key * Fire Koopa Clown Car * Ice Koopa Clown Car * Fire Bro * Ice Bro * Chargin' Chuck SML * Goombo * Koopod * Buillet Bull * Kong * Keep Cheep * Murder Moke SMW * Yoshi's Egg * Yoshi * Banzai Bill * ! Switch * Sumo Bro * Raznor * Dry Bones * Bone Beetle * Raznor * Ludwig * Iggy * Lemmy * Larry * Roy * Wendy * Morton * Bowser Jr * Dry Bowser * Boom Boom * Pom Pom * Porcu Puffer * Dolphin * Cape Feather * Red Yoshi * Blue Yoshi * Baby Yoshi * Pokey SML2: 6GC * Wario * Checkpoint Flag * Arrow Sign * One Way Wall * Conveyor Belt * Lava Bubble * Hidden Block * Bridge * Monty Mole WL: SML3 * Horsey * Monho * Warr * Mandy Bugger * Tubber DKC * Geno * Barrel * Monkey Kong * Banana * Funky Kong SMW2: YI * Winged Cloud * Transformation Door * Baby Luigi * Baby Peach * Baby Donkey Kong * Baby Wario * Baby Bowser * Gargantua Blargg * Naval Piranha * Poochy * Red Coin * Smiley Flower * Nipper Plant * Huge E Nut * Ukiki * Watermelon * Fire Watermelon * Ice Watermelon * Goonie * Skeleton Goonie * Gusty Glory * Stork Category:Candidates for deletion